nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Area 51 (HellHoundSlayer)
Story: After FIVE, JFK, McNamara, Castro, and Nixon get on a helicopter and make their way to Area 51. They hope to find refuge here but find only that it has been over run by zombies too. Boss Round: The boss round is a new enemy, it is a group of mutant, super zombies. These zombies were originally human experiments, being used to create a type of super soldier, but were turned into zombies. They have increased health, heads similar to crawlers, and extremely long claws. Power-ups and Perks: Juggernog Quick revive Stamin up Phd Flopper Speed cola Dm3 Fire sale Double points Insta-kill Nuke Death Machine Carpenter Max-ammo Grim Reaper (Gives player a grim reaper) Limitless (Unlimited ammo, health, and points for 10 seconds) Pack-a-Punch: To unlock Pack-a-Punch, you must first find the power switch. Then, you must make your way to the Terminal computer. Here, you must use the following code to access the teleporters. The code is heard at the beginning of the level, said by a man in distress. It is: 1256098 To here code a second time, you must hold action button on the wall near the teleporter. After the code is entered, you must link the 7 teleporters to the pack a punch room. The teleporters are identical to the ones in FIVE. Traps: The traps on this map are similar to the fire trap on ascension. Wonder Weapons: Winters howl *Winters fury Ray gun *Porters X2 ray gun Nuclear frag Plasma Rifle *Nova 116 plasma rifle Transportation: There is a helicopter that brings you to and from certain points on the map. It cost 1500 points to activate. It also has a turret in the helicopter, so you can shoot zombies from the helicopter. Mystery box: The following weapons are available from the mystery box: Shith= (not able to upgrade) Skorpion= Skorpioz 115 (Dual wield w/ extended magazine) Galil= lamentation Aug= AUG 5OM3 AK-47= AK-58 Jz (Extended magazine w/ flamethrower attachment) Spas-12= Spas-24 Hs-10= Typhoid & Mary M60= M120 (doubled ammo w/ grip) RPK= R115 resonator L96a1= L115 isolator Psg1= Psg4 isolator (Acog scope w/ extended magazine) Asp= Asp-115 (full auto upgraded w/ increased ammo) Python= cobra M72 LAW= M72 anarchy RPG= RPX cannon (Increased firepower w/ no attachment) Ray gun= porter’s X-2 ray gun (Dual wield) Plasma rifle= Nova 116 Plasma rifle (Increased ammo w/ blue plasma) Nuclear Frag= (Not able to upgrade) Vulkan’s howl= Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury M2 flamethrower (FTW nitrogen cooled) M1919 Browning (B115 Accelerator) Wall Guns The following weapons are available to be bought off the wall: Olympia=Hades M14= Mnesia Pm63=Tokyo and Rose MPL=MPL-LF MP40=Afterburner M16=Skull Crusher Machete= (Not able to upgrade) Uzi=Uz511 (doubled ammo w/ red dot sight; random reticule) MP5K= MP115 Kollider Claymore=(Not able to upgraded) Shith and machete: The shith is a new type of bladed weapon, like the ballistic knife. It is used as a secondary or primary weapon. It is a long, curved blade on both the tips of a staff. When desired, you press X or q, and the staff breaks in half. This gives you two weapons, and is very desirable as it is one knife kill up until round 22. The Machete is a new bladed weapon in the map Area 51. it replaces the bowie knife/sickle and it one knife kill up until round 15. it is useful for knifing and is preferred over the bowie knife as you do not need to be as close to a zombie to knife, due to the weapons length. Category:HellHoundSlayer's Maps